warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weedtail of MoorClan
'''Weedtail '''is a black-and-white MoorClan tom. (He is part of a series on Quotev) History In The Prophecy of Raven and Shade arc Shadows Of The Night Weedtail does not formally appear in the book but is listed in the allegiances. Rising Darkness When Silverflight takes Ravenshade, Iceclaw, and Graypaw out on a herb gathering patrol on MoorClan territory, Weedtail and Hawthornclaw spot and approach them. Silverflight explains that she and her Clanmates are only there to collect herbs. Hawthornclaw is hostile, but Weedtail points out that Silverflight is a medicine cat and the herb gathering patrol obviously means no harm. Hawthornclaw frowns at Graypaw for a few moments before agreeing with Weedtail, though he says the two of them will escort the MoorClan cats around the territory. Weedtail reveals that he and Hawthornclaw were originally on the territory for Flickpaw's assessment, and points out that Flickpaw is out there hunting and thinks they're watching him. He is clearly annoyed with Hawthornclaw for interrupting the assessment to escort WoodClan warriors around. Hawthornclaw says that Flickpaw will probably find them if he needs them for some reason, then points out that it's an assessment and Flickpaw isn't allowed to talk to them anyway. Weedtail frowns but nods and doesn't argue. Later, as the WoodClan cats are collecting goldenrod, Flickpaw calls from afar if the cats Weedtail and Hawthornclaw are with are WoodClan cats, before rushing over curiously to see them. Hawthornclaw tells Flickpaw they're trespassing, but Weedtail quickly explains that they're just collecting herbs and will leave as soon as they're done collecting the goldenrod. Flickpaw greets Ravenshade and Graypaw cheerfully before starting a conversation. Hawthornclaw tells Flickpaw to stop talking to the WoodClan cats, saying they're not his friends since they aren't from MoorClan. Flickpaw mutters an apology to Hawthornclaw and looks at his paws. Iceclaw also tells his own younger Clanmates that they're not there to chat with cats from other Clans. Weedtail says that they aren't doing any harm in talking, and that they're not giving away Clan secrets or anything. He also says it's nice to see apprentices from different Clans talking instead of fighting. He gives Flickpaw a sympathetic look, and Ravenshade gives Weedtail a grateful glance and thinks about how he seems like a reasonable cat. As the three MoorClan cats escort the WoodClan cats back to their own territory, Weedtail walks ahead of them beside Hawthornclaw. When they reach the border, Hawthornclaw says a gruff goodbye and tells the WoodClan cats to wait at the border for a patrol to come if they ever need to cross again, before turning and heading back to the moor. Flickpaw says goodbye before following him. Weedtail is the MoorClan cat still by the border, and he apologizes for Hawthornclaw's hostility, saying that Snailstar has told the Clan to be wary ever since the last Gathering when Needlestar threatened the rest of the Clans. Iceclaw curtly tells him he understands. Then Weedtail turns and bounds after his apprentice and deputy. At the next Gathering, when Snailstar compliments MoorClan's deputy, Hawthornclaw, Ravenshade remembers how hostile he had been and thinks about how even Weedtail seems to think he's too hostile. Icy Trials When Snailstar announces that he is going to give some of MoorClan's territory over to DarkClan during a Gathering, Weedtail, who is sitting among his Clanmates, calls out and asks why Snailstar didn't consult with the rest of the Clan before making the decision. His fur is bushed out and he is glaring at his leader. Flickpaw pipes out and says that the rest of the Clan doesn't want to give up the territory, and Weedtail points out that the Clan can't afford to give up their territory in leaf-bare, and that DarkClan probably has more prey on their own territory to begin with. Hawthornclaw tells Weedtail to be quiet, and that he must listen to his leader even if his choice isn't the greatest. Weedtail argues that MoorClan has been lucky with the prey during that leaf-bare so far, but they cannot afford to give away territory to any other Clan, and that Snailstar is putting the Clan in danger by making the decision to give it up. Snailstar speaks up and growls that he's doing it to avoid conflict. Later, at the end of the Gathering, Ravenshade overhears Hawthornclaw say to Snailstar that Weedtail and Skytail need to be punished for speaking out against him. Snailstar sighs and says that they were right to question him. (More coming soon) In the Novellas Blacktail's Vow Weedtail doesn't formally appear in the book, but is listed in the allegiances as an apprentice. Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)